Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a clutch control device for a four-wheel drive vehicle in which a system for transmitting drive force to auxiliary drive wheels is provided with a dog clutch and a friction clutch.
Background Information
Conventionally, a front wheel drive based four-wheel drive vehicle in which a system for transmitting drive force to the rear wheels is provided with a dog clutch and a friction clutch is known (refer to, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2010-254058). In the four-wheel drive vehicle, when switching from a two-wheel drive mode to a four-wheel drive mode, the dog clutch is engaged after the friction clutch is engaged. In addition, when switching from the four-wheel drive mode to the two-wheel drive mode, the dog clutch is released after the friction clutch is released.